1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a touch control method and a touch control electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in technology, more and more electronic apparatuses use touch panel as standard input/output interface in lieu of conventional key board and mouse. The user can execute touch operations by touching or sliding on the touch panel of an electronic apparatus with finger.
In recent years, multi-touch devices become more and more popular, and are used in more and more application fields. When facing a program interface or frame using dynamic touch control, the user can move, switch or scale the frame through a multi-touch hand gesture operation. However, when facing program interface or frame using static touch control, the user still rely on the window click components provided by the frame. If corresponding window click components are not displayed on the frame, touch operation will not work.